When the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky
by The-Magic-Of-Imagination
Summary: A fluffy Klaine one-shot. A speculative fic set during 6x08. Featuring side Brittana and Kurtana/Braine friendship. Includes big spoilers for 6x08.


**A/N: Seriously major spoilers for 6x08.**

**Klaine fluff with a side helping of Brittana. Kurtana/Braine friendship**

**Title and song lyrics from "Truly Madly Deeply" by Savage Garden.**

**Also Santana's comments about her and Kurt are not based on my own view of the characters, it just came to me as something I could imagine Santana saying.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

It's late at night and most of the guests have vacated the barn now, save for the few family members and catering staff hovering in the background, bravely attempting to begin the huge clean-up process. The tables are strewn with empty champagne bottles, half-eaten cake and partially deflated balloons. The music is still playing, but more softly now, a gentle background soundtrack for Kurt as he pulls up a chair to sit down properly for the first time in hours.

He pulls his tie off and adds it to the pile of debris on the closest table, noticing as he does so how the silver of his new ring seems to gleam gold in the soft buttery coloured light falling from the ornate chandelier overhead.

Everything about the day still feels like a dream to Kurt, like he is going to wake up any moment in the loft in New York, with no ring on his finger and no Blaine in his life. He has pinched himself multiple times today, but all it has produced is a pink mark on his arm, because this is all inexplicably, perfectly, real.

It's Santana who startles him from his silent reverie.

"Look out, sore feet coming through." She calls as she pulls up another chair beside him, flings her heels under the table and lifts her admittedly painful looking feet into Kurt's lap.

"Wow, that's better! Bridal shoes might be gorgeous but they pinch like a bitch."

"You should have taken them off earlier and danced barefoot, like Britt and the bridesmaids did", Kurt reminds her.

"Are you kidding me? Do you know how much those beauties cost? I'm getting my money's worth. After all I'm only going to wear wedding shoes once" Santana fires back, but her voice lacks its usual bite today.

They fall into a peaceful silence then, which is unusual as neither of them usually like awkward silences, but they're both too content right now to care. They're happy just to sit, and absorb everything that had happened during the day, along with the soft, romantic music and the giggles coming from the corner of the barn where most of the balloons have been herded.

"How did a couple of cold and bitter bitches like you and me, end up with a pair of literal balls of sunshine like them two, huh?", Santana says suddenly, nodding her head towards the balloon corner, where Brittany, shoeless, messy-haired and wearing Blaine's suit blazer over her dress, is kneeling on the floor and forcing a balloon crown she had made onto Blaine's gelled head. Their laughter, a mixture of elation from the day and one too many glasses of champagne, is high and infectious.

"I don't know… I guess I always thought of it as a balance thing, you know? Like yin and yang, opposites attracting, that sort of thing". Kurt answers eventually, smiling adoringly as he watches Blaine accept Brittany's crown graciously.

Blaine must sense eyes on him, because he turns and meets Kurt's gaze then, smile wide and eyes bright. Both Kurt and Santana watch as he leans over to murmur something in Brittany's ear, to which she nods enthusiastically, obviously approving of whatever Blaine has said to her.

Brittany rises from the floor first, moving over to the stage area to turn the music up, before pulling Blaine to his feet and heading for where Kurt and Santana are sitting. Kurt glances at Santana, who looks as bemused as he feels.

When Blaine reaches Kurt he's rocking excitably on his heels, his smile splitting his face as he holds his hand out.

"May I have this last dance?" He asks softly, his eyes amber-gold under the soft lighting.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt can see Brittany offering her hand out to Santana in the same way.

"Yes…yes you may" Kurt chokes out through the sudden rise of emotion, giving Blaine his hand, their brand new wedding bands brushing together. He follows Blaine to the dancefloor where a familiar song begins to play, knowing the girls will follow. After all, Santana is as weak in the face of Brittany's puppy eyes as he is with Blaine's.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do  
I will be strong, I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning  
A reason for living. A deeper meaning yeah._

They dance closer and more intimately than they did for their formal first dance, a few hours earlier, Blaine clinging to Kurt's shoulders as Kurt's hands fist the lower back of Blaine's dress shirt.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
__Until the sky falls down on me._

There is no urgency to the moment, only peace as they allow the music to wash over them, feeling contentment flow through them in a way that is very familiar, and yet somehow brand new, all at the same time.

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
The highest power, in lonely hours, the tears devour you_

Over Blaine's shoulder, Kurt sees Santana and Brittany swaying gently, seemingly in their own little world, with Santana's head resting in the crook of Brittany's neck, their bare feet brushing slightly as they move. He's also aware of a slight sniffling noise in the background, that Kurt would be willing to bet anything he owned probably came from his father, who was supposed to be helping Carole and Pam pack up the left-over food.

But it's all unimportant to Kurt, compared to the feeling of holding his new husband in his arms and having one last dance to savour this most precious day.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to live like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me._


End file.
